


Christmas Bonus

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Barebacking, Betrayal, Creampie, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Sorry to keep you waiting,” Mr. Andrews apologizes, taking a moment to close the door before he starts to approach her. “People sure are chatty around the holidays.”Sadie blinks slowly as she watches him, trying to remember if they made plans to meet in here or not. She doesn’t think so. “Wh-what?” she manages to slur out, wondering why her body feels so heavy as she struggles to sit up straight.Mr. Andrews just keeps smiling as he slips his suit blazer off and sits down beside her, wordlessly taking her phone and his flask from her weak grip and putting them on the table in front of them. “I’ve been waiting to get you alone all night, Sadie,” he tells her lowly, shifting closer.Sadie sees his hand on her thigh more than she feels it, and it immediately makes her feel weird in a way being touched by him never has before.
Relationships: Boss/Employee's Teen Daughter, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020, anonymous





	Christmas Bonus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



Christmas is Sadie’s favorite holiday—she gets presents and two weeks off of school, of course it is—but the one thing she dreads about the season is her dad’s company’s annual holiday party.

He’s worked at the same company, under the same boss, with the same people, for literally as long as Sadie can remember, and as much as she used to enjoy the night as a kid—getting all dressed up and being the center of attention, having all of her dad’s coworkers fawn over how cute she is—she’s a teenager now, and it’s the last place she wants to spend a Friday night.

“If you wanna go to Dick’s-”

“ _Rick_ , dad!” she whines petulantly, even though she should be used to her dad’s antics by now.

The man grins, making it obvious he does it just to annoy her. “If you want to go to _Rick_ ’s party next weekend, you gotta come with me tonight.” When Sadie’s only reply is a pout, her dad laughs at her typical dramatics. “You know I’m up for that promotion, and I need you there to remind the big bosses that I’ve got mouths to feed. Come on, you used to love coming with me to my work parties.”

“When I was _eight_.”

“Well, you’ll always be eight to me, sweetheart.” Her dad kisses her hair patronizingly. “Be ready by six. And please wear something appropriate.” 

Sadie watches him leave the kitchen with a scowl, preparing to sulk for the next couple of hours before she inevitably does as she’s told.

Truth is, she knows she would have gone even without the deal, because it’s important to her dad and her dad is the best, but what kind of teenage daughter would she be if she didn’t at least put up a little bit of a fight?

  
  


\---

  
  


As an early Christmas gift to her dad, Sadie is ready to leave right on time, and even wears something her dad doesn’t deem too revealing on the first try.

They arrive at the party on time too, and as they walk in, Sadie finds that even at eighteen, she’s still somehow the center of attention, as everyone waves enthusiastically as soon as they’re spotted. It’s a bit overwhelming, but they’re all nice people—ones she’s known since she was a little kid—and she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t nice to see them all too.

It only happens once a year for most of them, but there’s a few guys she sees a lot more often because her dad is actually friends with them, so they go for beers, come over for barbecues, play golf, and other old men things; those are the guys that feel like uncles. Like his boss, Mr. Andrews, who’s heading in their direction now.

“If it isn’t little Sadie McPherson,” he teases her as he approaches, feigning awe at her looks. “Look at how big you’ve gotten!”

Sadie rolls her eyes but fights a smile at his dad joke. “You just saw me two weeks ago.”

“But I still can’t believe it,” he continues to play along, even as he pulls her into a hug. “It was just yesterday you barely made it up to my waist and I’d sneak you two extra Santa cookies because I couldn’t resist that pout.”

“You did _what_?” her dad exclaims in faux outrage, playing along as if Sadie didn’t swindle him into letting her have extra sweets every year too.

Mr. Andrews ignores her dad. “Now look at you,” he beams down at her, keeping her tucked under his arm. “You’ve grown into such a gorgeous young woman.”

Sadie rolls her eyes again, but this time to hide her blush; she’s never been the best at taking compliments. “Thanks, Mr. Andrews,” she replies, trying not to sound too shy or awkward. “You’re not looking too bad yourself for an old man.”

“You’re such a suck up,” he laughs, giving her shoulder one last squeeze before letting her go and turning his attention to her dad. “I hope you’re paying her big bucks for this, Joe, she’s clearly going to be the reason you get that promotion.”

Her dad laughs right along with him, but Sadie makes sure to bring the topic up with him later if he really does end up getting it; maybe those shoes she wants won’t be too expensive to add to her Christmas list after all.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sadie spends the next couple of hours making her rounds, making sure to at least say hello to everyone and stop to catch up with anyone that wants to.

She spends a lot of time telling people she’s currently single, how she did on the SATs, what colleges she’s applying to, and what she plans on majoring in. 

It’s a little tiring, but luckily Mr. Andrews comes through for her like he always used to. Except this time, instead of sneaking her extra cookies, he makes sure to empty some of his flask into her cup every so often—usually just when she needs it most—like the cool uncle he’s always been to her.

By the time she’s finished, Sadie’s exhausted and it must show, because Mr. Andrews sidles up behind her before she can go look for her dad and discreetly offers her his flask.

“My office is open if you want to go hide out,” he tells her conspiratorially as she pockets the much needed alcohol and fights a smile at his antics. 

Sadie reaches up to press a noisy kiss to his cheek. “You’re a lifesaver.”

Mr. Andrews brushes her off and playful pushes her away. “Be cool before your old man spots us!”

She laughs and nods, only turning back to send the man a wink before she slinks out of the party before her dad catches her escaping. 

  
  


\---

  
  


The first thing Sadie does when she gets to the safety of Mr. Andrews’s office is kick off her shoes and breathe a huge sigh of relief; she really does like everyone her dad works with, but holy hell, do they talk _a lot._

After closing the door behind her, Sadie makes a beeline for the couch and drops down onto it with another sigh, pulling out both her phone and the flask she was loaned, and starts making good use of both.

Between drinking, texting and scrolling, she has no idea how much time passes, but somewhere along the way, she worries she forgot to watch how much she drank, because the words on her screen start to get a little blurry.

“Shit,” she mumbles to herself when it starts to happen, making the executive decision to put the flask down. Or she wants to, but if only she had the energy to move right now...

Sadie probably won’t be able to hide her drinking from her dad anymore, but he’ll probably be more pissed at his boss than her, so she doesn’t worry about it too much. Maybe she’ll even have time to sober up a bit before he comes to collect her.

And right on time, just as the thought crosses her mind, the office door opens, but instead of seeing a disappointed dad when she looks up, Sadie finds a different man has joined her, and this one is smiling.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Mr. Andrews apologizes, taking a moment to close the door before he starts to approach her. “I didn’t think I’d be that long. People sure are chatty around the holidays.”

Sadie blinks slowly as she watches him, trying to remember if they made plans to meet in here or not. She doesn’t think so.

“Wh... w-what?” she manages to slur out, wondering why her body feels so heavy as she struggles to sit up straight. 

Mr. Andrews just keeps smiling as he slips his suit blazer off and sits down beside her, wordlessly taking her phone and his flask from her weak grip and putting them on the table in front of them.

“I’ve been waiting to get you alone all night, Sadie,” he tells her lowly, shifting closer.

Sadie sees his hand on her thigh more than she feels it, and it immediately makes her feels weird in a way being touched by him never has before. “Mr. Andrews,” she protests weakly, trying to move away from him. But the older man doesn’t let her get far, and instead pulls her closer and into a kiss that she fights to get out of. “Wait, stop-”

“Shh, we’re alone now,” Mr. Andrews assures her, as if their privacy is the cause of her hesitance. “Nobody will bother us.”

He swallows any more of her protests with his aggressive mouth, and no matter how hard Sadie tries to push against his chest, he doesn’t budge. 

She’s easily overpowered, especially in her drunken—or drugged?—state, but she doesn’t stop trying, even as he leans closer and starts guiding her onto her back.

Panic starts to set in when she feels his hands all over her body, ghosting down her side, over the curve of her hip, and then sneaking under the dress she suddenly wishes her dad had deemed too short for her to wear tonight. 

“Please,” Sadie tries to cry, still feebly shoving at the much heavier body that’s settled on top of her and pinned her to the couch.

But still, it’s no use, and all she can really do when Mr. Andrews tears her underwear off and his fingers find her cunt is cry.

“God, you’re so wet,” he pants into her mouth, even though she’s not. She can’t be. What is happening? “I’ve wanted to do this for years.”

He gropes her blindly, clearly just trying to touch her and not give her any kind of pleasure, and Sadie’s brain screams at her to do something—to punch, kick, bite, _just fucking move_ —but nothing happens. 

It’s like she’s outside of her body and can’t control it, even though she can feel everything Mr. Andrews is doing to her, and she still trembles when his thumb presses against her clit. 

Sadie stiffens underneath him as his mouth moves to her neck and his fingers start to pump into her. It hurts and shamefully feels vaguely pleasurable at the same time, and eventually the hands she still has against his chest curl into his dress shirt as her pussy betrays her.

All she can do is lay there and take it as this man she’s always considered to be an uncle assaults her, and when her orgasm is ripped from her a minute or two later, she can only hope this means it’s done and she survived. 

Mr. Andrews crawls off of her, but Sadie still doesn’t move, too shell shocked by what just happened to even try to run like she probably should—but probably wouldn’t anyways. 

“I-I don’t…” she struggles to choke out, her voice shaky and strained. “You didn’t...”

He looks down at her and smiles kindly, a bone-chilling contrast to how terrifying he is to her in this moment. He reaches out to touch her hair like he’s done so many times in her life. “Don’t worry about me, we’re not done yet. We’ve got a while in here to ourselves before someone comes looking for us.”

Sadie can’t tell if Mr. Andrews is trying to gaslight her into thinking this is some culmination of a mutual secret attraction or if he’s truly delusional enough to think it is, but considering she’s almost sure he must have slipped something into his flask to get her so out of it, if she had to guess, it’s the former. 

It’s not as if that makes any of this any less painful, but at least this way she knows this isn’t her fault; apparently her dad’s boss is just a really sick fuck, who has probably done this to some other poor girl before her.

She still wants to make sure he knows the truth though, “I don’t want- I don’t want this.”

Sadie thought that maybe finally getting the words out clearly would somehow make her feel better or more powerful or _something_ , but any pride she feels is quickly stomped out when Mr. Andrews’ creepy smile transforms into something even scarier. 

“I don’t care what you want, kid,” he tells her plainly, dropping the now transparent Mr. Rogers friendly old guy act he’s apparently been perfecting for over eighteen years. “But I know you care what your daddy wants. And I’ll make sure he gets it. As long as you give me what _I_ want.”

He offers her this deal as if she truly has any choice in the matter, as if she could leave this room right now even if she wanted to, and she hates him for it, for not even allowing her the dignity of saying she said no after the fact. 

But that doesn’t mean she has to say yes either, or anything at all. 

So when Mr. Andrews stands up to take his pants and underwear off and then crawls back on top of her, Sadie doesn’t even try to fight him off this time, and instead just lets it happen.

She might not be able to say she said no now, but at least she can pretend she had some kind of control over the situation, even though she didn’t. Sadie is doing this for her dad, so he can get the promotion he’s worked so hard for and wants so badly; she isn’t a victim. 

Oh, but as Mr. Andrews’ thick cock is pushed inside her tight teen cunt and he starts breaking her open with quick, harsh and painful thrusts, it’s hard not to feel like one.

She fights through the pain and the shame it causes, blinking back tears as she clutches at the leather couch beneath her because she can’t bring herself to touch the man on top of her again. 

The man who is grunting and huffing with every snap of his hips, pushing deeper inside of her each time. But even worse is the fact that it gets easier with every thrust too, as her body continues to respond to her rape against her will.

Something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Mr. Andrews.

“That’s my girl,” he coos into the crook of her neck, his hot breath making Sadie shiver even before he starts kissing it again. “You must have wanted this for as long as I have.”

Sadie might not be able to fight back physically—not with the drugs and alcohol in her system, or the job security for her dad hanging over her head—but she’ll be damned before she lets him think she wants this.

“ _No_ ,” she spits out, and though it’s a bit choked, it’s also firm. “I never wanted this. I-I thought I could trust you.”

This denial doesn’t bring any kind of relief to the horrific situation she’s found herself in either, and not just because Sadie’s not not even sure he hears it over all the noise he’s making.

No, the only momentary relief that comes is when she hears the twist of the doorknob and opens her eyes just in time to see the door open. 

Both things she notices before her dad’s boss.

“Mr. Andrews, there’s a man here who’s looking for you,” Sadie hears a woman say before she comes into view, and when she sees her, she recognizes her as Mr. Andrews’ assistant—a young woman only a few years older than her, that she’s only met a few times. 

“ _Janet!_ ” Mr. Andrews growls when he finally realizes someone’s walked in, and though he turns to glare at her, and Sadie can feel him stiffen on top of her, he doesn’t actually make any move to pull out of her. “What have I told you about barging into my office unannounced?!”

When the assistant finally looks up from her phone and takes in the scene she’s just walked in on, her eyes widen and immediately find Sadie beneath her boss. 

“I-I’m so sorry, sir,” she stutters out, trying to look away from the teen, but not being able to. 

Sadie silently pleads with her for help, to stop this now or go tell someone—to do _something_ —but when Janet’s face morphs from stunned to apologetic, any brief hope Sadie had disappears. 

“Leave us be,” Mr. Andrews orders before turning back around to focus on the girl he’s assaulting, clearly not that bothered about being caught, which pretty much confirms Sadie’s speculation that he’s done this before, maybe even to Janet herself. “Take care of him and make sure nobody else bothers us.”

Janet’s gaze suddenly has no problem averting itself from Sadie’s as she stutters out a, “Yes, sir,” before she swiftly disappears as quickly as she came, taking the teenager’s hope with her.

“Don’t worry, kid,” Mr. Andrews pants as soon as they’re alone again, a strained smile on his thin lips as he stares down at her with dark eyes she used to think were kind. “Janet’s really good at keeping her mouth shut about things like this. It’ll stay our little secret.”

Sadie bites back a snarling retort and instead just squeezes her eyes shut tightly again, trying to imagine she’s anywhere but here until he’s finally done with her.

Which, mercifully, is not too much longer, because it turns out one thing about Mr. Andrews is predictable, and it’s that he’s got weak stamina. 

Guess the only one he drugged tonight was _her._

After a couple more minutes of huffing and puffing and mumbled attempts at dirty talk that Sadie is successfully able to block out, Mr. Andrews finally stills and starts to come, but once again the relief she feels is entirely too short lived when she finally registers the fact that he isn’t using protection.

“Wait, no, s-stop,” she tries to protest, despite knowing it’s a lost cause, but it’s too late anyways, because she barely gets the words out before she starts to feel him spurting deep inside her.

Sadie can’t hold her tears back any longer, and by the time the man is finally pulling out of her after filling her with semen, she’s crying enough that he’s able to wipe her tears from her cheeks. 

“Don’t cry, sweetie,” Mr. Andrews murmurs softly, kindly, sounding more like the man she’s known her whole life. Even though she knows now, with startling certainty, that he’s not at all. “It’ll get easier and eventually start to feel better, don’t worry.”

All his attempts at comfort do is make Sadie cry harder.

  
  


\---

  
  


Despite Sadie’s hopes, the night doesn’t end there. 

Instead of letting her go or at least leaving her there, Mr. Andrews has other plans.

Because after he comes, he spends the next ninety minutes making Sadie come too, forcing orgasm after orgasm out of her with his fingers, tongue, cock and even some toys he has stashed in his office. 

It’s not about making her feel good though, because she doesn’t and she makes that clear by begging him to stop after every time; it’s about power and humiliation and he’s good at it.

By the time he’s finally through with her, Sadie is limp and exhausted, and if he could, she’s sure he’d love nothing more than to leave her naked on the floor, dripping his seed.

But with employees and her own dad milling around just a floor below them, he knows he can’t. So instead, Mr. Andrews shifts back into his friendly uncle persona and helps her get dressed and cleaned up, so that she’s presentable as they return to the party. 

Her dad spots them as soon as they re-enter, and he quickly ends his conversation with his co-worker’s wife so he can make his way over to them.

“I was just looking for you,” he grins at her, clearly not noticing anything off about the way Mr. Andrews has his arm draped over her shoulder and she has to lean into him to keep her balance—she’s long since sobered up, and she thinks whatever drugs he slipped her are starting to wear off too, but after coming so many times and being twisted in every which way, it’s hard for Sadie to stand. “Where’d you sneak off to?”

“Found her hiding out in my office,” Mr. Andrews answers for her with a hearty laugh, and it’s scary how easily he plays the role; if Sadie didn’t know any better, she never would have guessed what he just spent almost two hours doing, and so she can’t blame her dad for not being able to either. 

Her dad shakes his head. “The whole point of you coming to the party was to mingle.”

“Dad-”

“Go easy on her, Joe,” the boss cuts her off, even though she wasn’t going to say anything incriminating. That’s another thing he made sure to do in his office before they left: remind her what her silence is worth. “She’s a teenage girl, she doesn’t want to hang out with us geysers. Don’t worry, I made sure she did her rounds before giving her an escape plan. She did her job.”

Mr. Andrews gives her shoulder a friendly shake, as if to liven her up, and Sadie quickly plasters a fake smile onto her face and nods. “Yeah, dad, don’t worry, I did my part,” she forces out, trying to sound normal. “That promotion is yours.”

Her dad beams at her, reaching out to pull her out from under Mr. Andrews’ arm and into his; Sadie almost starts crying again as he casually hugs her, finally feeling safe.

“Thanks, Tim,” he says gratefully, kissing her hair, and at least for this one moment, Sadie thinks maybe it was worth it.


End file.
